bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Rukia's Resolution, Ichigo's Feelings
Rukia's Resolution, Ichigo's Feelings is the sixty-third episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends say their goodbyes to Soul Society as they head back home through the Dangai. Summary A week after Sōsuke Aizen's departure, Goteitaishi and some of the healed men are making trouble for the 4th Division workers, but they are quieted by Captain Retsu Unohana. Meanwhile, Ikkaku Madarame is holding fighting matches, when Ichigo shows up to challenge him. Their bout is short-lived though, because Captain Kenpachi Zaraki arrives to fight Ichigo. However, Ichigo has no intention of fighting the captain again, so instead, he runs away. Captain Sajin Komamura, on the other hand, is visiting the grave of Kaname Tōsen’s friend. The captain vows to Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi that they’ll bring Tōsen back. In the 10th Division headquarters, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto is still thinking about Gin Ichimaru, but Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya informs her that she has a visitor: Lieutenant Izuru Kira. She has forgiven him and invites him to eat and drink. While those two are partying, Hitsugaya goes to visit Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, who is still unconscious. Since they are returning home soon, Uryū Ishida has remade the group’s original clothes with his tailoring knowledge. He even made Rukia a dress and so Orihime Inoue decides to go take it to her, and somehow comes to the realization that Ishida likes Rukia. Unable to find Rukia Kuchiki, Inoue runs into Ichigo, who had finally escaped Zaraki. They decide to ask Lieutenant Renji Abarai and Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Renji was sitting with a recovering Byakuya, who asks Renji if he wished Byakuya was dead. Renji said no way, because without him, Renji would have no reason to become stronger. Just then, Ichigo comes barging in and interrupts Renji, who was apparently about to say something really cool. Renji yells at Ichigo, who apologizes and then asks where Rukia is, but those two don’t know where Rukia went either. So they say bye and leave. After they left, Byakuya voices his concern about Ichigo. When Renji asks about it, Byakuya responds by saying he was hoping Ichigo would stop using his first name and that he finds Ichigo very disrespectful. Since Renji doesn't know, Ichigo figures out that probably no one else does either. He suspects that there’s only one place she could have gone. Indeed, Rukia went out and found Kūkaku Shiba and Ganju Shiba, so that she could apologize to them for killing Kaien Shiba. However, Kūkaku had long since learned the truth from Captain Jūshirō Ukitake, so she was already prepared to forgive Rukia if she asked. When Ichigo and Inoue show up, Rukia breaks the news to them that she’s staying in Soul Society and not going back. Although Ichigo's slightly surprised, he realizes that if that’s what Rukia wants, then it is okay. The next day, Ichigo and company leave through the special Senkaimon after saying their goodbyes and Ukitake gives Ichigo a Substitute Shinigami Badge. Ichigo and company, including Yoruichi Shihōin in cat form, travel back through the Dangai to get to the Human World and emerge above Karakura Town. They quickly begin falling toward the ground. Fortunately, Kisuke Urahara and his assistants catch them and welcome them home. Urahara formally apologizes about keeping the Hōgyoku a secret, but Ichigo doesn't mind. However, he does tell Urahara to apologize to Rukia the next time they meet. Everyone gets off at their own stop, though Ishida tells Ichigo that when they meet again, they’ll be enemies, reminding him that they are a Quincy and a Shinigami. Ichigo himself gets off early and walks back home to the family clinic. While flying back, Kisuke and Yoruichi talk about the future war. They both realize the battle isn't over and very soon, he and the other Shinigami will have to rely on Ichigo's group and their strengths more than ever. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu has a nightmare about fish paste. Too scared to go back to sleep, she goes out side and is surprised to see her captain, Retsu Unohana, awake as well. Unohana, however, doesn't seem to be surprised to see Isane, and invites her lieutenant to join her. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights None Powers and Techniques Used None Navigation Category:Episodes